Locura
by Death.the.Kid
Summary: No recuerdo qué es lo que sucedio. Una marca en mi cuello se formó. No sé lo que está pasandome. SasuHina. Reviews porfa ;O;.
1. Chapter 1

Que onda, pues como ven o,o, decidí dejar el primer capítulo de la historia que ando haciendo, hahahaha xD. Espero les guste ya que me he tardado demasiado en hacerla. Se cuidan :D

Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo, escondida detrás de los árboles observando como entrenas arduamente…y es que desde cuando se fue el último de los Uchicha es lo único que has hecho… Aunque muestres esa sonrisa y esas ganas de siempre, sabes que estás mal, sabes que tu mejor amigo se fue, piensas que fuiste demasiado débil al no poder regresarlo, al no poder traer de vuelta a la única persona con la que en verdad encajabas, con la persona que sentías que era igual a ti. Pero sabes… yo me siento igual a ti… lucho para que todos me reconozcan, para que todos sepan que existo, para que me noten y no me traten de mediocre… lucho para que me notes…

Y es que hago todo para que logres notarme… pero nada sirve… estás TAN ocupado entrenando… pensando en otra persona, pensando también en cierta pelirosa… Por qué será que nunca te das cuenta de lo que yo siento por ti? De lo que yo siempre he sentido por ti? Es que no puede ser posible que todos sepan que en 'secreto' te quiero, te amo pero que tu no te des cuenta…

Siento como una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla la cual limpio rápidamente, no quiero que sepan que me siento mal es por eso que finjo estar bien… al igual que tu… Te miro… estás exhausto, tu respiración se nota acelerada. Observo al cielo, y miro que se esta nublando, pronto lloverá.

Te quedarás ahí? Entrenarás mas? Hasta cuando pararás?

A lo lejos se ve como una silueta camina hacia ti… es la persona que te hace feliz, que te hace sentir valer la pena estar aquí, miro como te ofrece la mano, el cual tu aceptas gustoso… observo que se quedan en silencio un rato, de que estarán hablando?

Mis ojos se abren de par en par… no puedo creer que es lo que veo… ustedes dos… tu… la abrazas… y… no. No soporto, no aguanto estar aquí, varias lágrimas salen de mis ojos, al parecer no cesarán, pero mi cuerpo no se mueve, me siento incapaz de moverme… empiezo a sollozar y mi respiración se agita, no aguanto las lagrimas y mis ojos empiezan a parpadear rápidamente… empiezo a sentir una presión en mi pecho, siento mis mejillas calientes, mas no me siento con algo de vergüenza… más bien… es coraje, furia… odio… pero… ¿odio a qué? A mi misma? De no haberte dicho nada desde el principio? De no haberte dicho que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti? Que tu eras mi fuente de inspiración?...

Nadie más tiene la culpa más que yo… odio ser así, odio ser la tímida Hinata, odio no poder decir nada como una persona normal… Me odio a mi misma.

No sé como hice para poder moverme, pero lo hice y huí de aquel lugar que lo único que hacía era torturarme…

- Qué fue eso? – Se sorprendió la pelirosa al ver que los arbustos se habían movido y se alejo del abrazo del rubio.

- De seguro fue un animal – Respondió el kitsune con una sonrisa – Todo está bien, no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti…

- Arigatou …

* * *

No sabía a donde ir, no tenía lugar a donde llegar… ahora que lo recordaba… su padre la había exiliado del clan, ya no podía regresar a su casa… la habían llamado débil, le habían dicho que era una deshonra para la familia, que no merecía estar en esa casa, ya que para él, ella era nada; era una más. Siempre sintió vergüenza de su propia hija, si a eso le podía llamar hija… Era muy cruel con ella, siempre semblante frío y calculador con ella. En cambio, con su hija menor: Hanabi, siempre era amable, caballeroso, tierno; para Hanabi, él era un padre, un padre cariñoso. Ella seguía corriendo por las calles vacías y grises de Konoha, la lluvia se hacía presente. Varias gotas empezaron a caer, cada vez con más intensidad pero ella seguía corriendo, eran ella y la lluvia. Sus lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse con la lluvia, y su hermoso cabello ahora estaba empapado al igual que su ropa. No sentía frío, estaba mas bien decepcionada… Se maldijo una y otra vez…

- Pero que cosas digo… no puedo impedirle la felicidad a Naruto… - rió variamente a si misma.

Era una sonrisa llena de nada, una sonrisa vacía, de esas sonrisas que no sabes bien lo que quieren decir, pero para ella, esa sonrisa era lo que ella era. Era una chica vacía que no tenia nada que aportar para los demás, era débil…

Odiaba las palabras que su padre le había dicho… aunque por qué culparlo… era débil, era como ella se veía.

Corrió… pero una ola helada de viento a hizo parar. Levantó el rostro y estaba frente a la entrada de los condominios Uchiha. Dudó en entrar… aquel lugar que fue presente de la masacre… Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella. Pero algo la empujó, quedó como que en un trance y entró al lugar…

Caminaba por entre la calles, veía las casas llenas de polvo y con marcas negras, de seguro sería la sangre que en esa noche, hubo demasiada… Llevó sus manos a su pecho, le daba miedo…

- Pero cómo llegué a éste lugar? – me pregunté, yo estaba caminando a paso lento, el viento era demasiado brusco, mi largo cabello estaba siendo zarandeado con furia, pero algo me dolió en la mejilla… el mismo viento me había lastimado. La limpié, pude ver la sangre que salió. No le tomé mas importancia y seguí vagando por los lugares.

Caminé a paso lento, de verdad que me aterraba estar ahí, sentía como si todas las personas que fueron asesinadas, sus almas estaban ahí presentes, observándome, viéndome como una intrusa que entra a donde no le llaman.

El viento era de verdad helado ahí, no se escuchaba ningún otro ruido mas que el puritito viendo, lamentando todas las vidas perdidas en aquel día. Pude ver que todas las casas tenían el símbolo Uchiha. Era como mi casa… bueno, mi ex casa, todas muy organizadas. Supuse que la última casa sería la de los mayores de los Uchiha… la casa donde solía vivir la razón de Naruto para nunca rendirse y seguir entrenando.

Al fin estaba frente a la puerta, alcé un poco la mano para abrir la puerta, dudé, me daba miedo estar ahí, pero bueno, quién estaría en estos lugares…sólo yo…

Entré… todo estaba tan…solo, tan olvidado, las ventanas estaban cerradas por lo cual, se hacia un silencio tétrico. Estornudé, la casa estaba llena de polvo. Todo estaba bien acomodado, todo en sábanas blancas, que por el polvo, ahora eran grises por todo el polvo y el tiempo.

Me acerqué a lo que parecía ser la alcoba de alguien, miré una repisa, habia una foto, la tomé y quité el polvo… sonreí al verla… Era una imagen de dos hermanos que al parecer se querian demasiado, el pequeño estaba arriba del mayor. Era… Sasuke e Itachi, los eternos rivales. Aún no sé por qué había hecho tal cosa Itachi… acaso los odiaba? No sé, parece que nunca lo sabré.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, estaba cansada, y quería descansar. Quité la sábana blanca que cubría la cama, se hizo demasiado polvo, tosí, pero seguí limpiando el polvo que había en la cama. Ya terminado, me acosté, me tiré a la cama como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, sólo me dejé caer.

Estaba boca debajo de la cama, con mi rostro mirando hacía la foto… Recordé cómo había llegado a éste lugar… pero, me gusta estar aquí… raramente, estoy cómoda… Al ver a Sasuke de pequeño, una sonrisa en mí se formó… recuerdo cuando él y yo nos conocimos…

No se cuando… pero caí dormida…

* * *

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, veía todo oscuro, no podía ver nada, me senté en la cama y froté mis ojos, seguía sin poder ver con claridad, la cabeza me dolía, sentía que me iba a estallar en cualquier momento, sentí mi ropa empapada, pero yo me sentía caliente ¿qué pasó? No lo recuerdo. El dolor era tanto que no pude ni ponerme en pie así que decidí quedarme sentada. De cierto modo me sentía rara, no recordaba donde estaba, hasta que un relámpago iluminó por completo la habitación aunque solo fuesen unos segundos, no estaba en mi casa.

Sí, es que después de que me exiliaran de la familia principal yo me fui a vivir en una pequeña casa, todo estaba bien, con las misiones que hacía podía pagarla. Todos sabían que me había exiliado… Hasta Naruto, pero… bueno, de cierto modo me apoyó… con ánimos. Me volví a recostar en la cama, mojada por mi ropa, necesitaba quitarme ya la ropa. Toqué mi frente, estaba ardiendo, supuse que tendría fiebre. Suspiré.

* * *

Volví a abrir los ojos, estaba iluminado. Estaba en… estaba en mi habitación? Pero qué demo…? Yo no estaba aquí. Qué pasó!?

Me levanto como puedo, voy al espejo que está en el baño, me observo. Tengo una pequeña roncha en el cuello de lado izquierdo. No sé que será, algún mosquito debió haber sido. Pero… esperen…

- Yo no traía ésta ropa! – Grité

Los colores se me subieron al rostro. Alguien me trajo aquí y…

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa!! – Llevé mis manos a mis mejillas, de sólo imaginar que alguien me vio… que alguien me tocó…

- N-no puede s-er e-esto de-debe ser una bro-ma – tartamudeé

No podía dejar de pensar que alguien… me cambio de ropa! Intenté calmarme lo más que pude. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Trataba de convencerme a mi misma de que no había pasado nada en mi día y que todo había sido un sueño, un MAL sueño.

Miré mi reflejo al espejo y noté que a roncha que tenía ahí estaba muy roja, un mosquito no pudo haber hecho eso. Llevé mi mano derecha y toqué, me sorprendí mucho, estaba muy caliente esa parte y sentí como toques. Me asusté un poco, pero al rato ya no me interesó.

Yo vestía una bata blanca, de seda supuse por la suavidad. No era mi ropa. Pero bueno, me hice a la idea de que yo tenía una bata, todo para no asustarme. Me dirigí al refrigerador, tenía hambre. Tomé un zumo de naranja que había ahí y lo bebí.

- Que refrescante

Yo estaba relajada, pero todo eso se fue, ya que no sabía que hora era. Fui de nuevo a mi habitación y noté que eran las 4.33 de la madrugada, vaya. Era tarde. Dejó todo ir y se puso a hacer cualquier cosa, no tenía sueño.

* * *

Los rayos del sol me molestaban mucho, así que me rendí y me desperté, era un día claro, al parecer, la lluvia ya se había ido.

Me dirigí al baño y me duché. Al enjabonarme, pude sentir que en mi cuello ya no había nada. Sonreí, una cosa menos que preocuparme. Me sentaba TAN bien ese baño, quise quedarme ahí. Pero lo bueno no dura…

Al salir me puse mi ropa. Me puse un pescador negro, como los que suelo usar y una camisa negra también con cuello mao y de manga corta. Lucía bien.

Salí de la casa a reunirme con mi equipo, era temprano. Así que los esperé en el área de entrenamiento. Al llegar al punto de reunión noté que no había nadie, así que me quedé a esperar.

- Hinata! – escuché a lo lejos. Me sonrojé.

- Naruto-kun… - saludé tambien cuando ya se habían acercado.

- Cómo estás? Ayer no te ví en casi todo el día – dijo algo animado pero con un deje de preocupación.

- Etto… yo… Pues andaba… por ahí – Jugué con mis dedos.

- Ah… lo bueno es que estás bien – dijo con los mismos animos de siempre.

- Sí, no te preocupes – Le sonreí sinceramente cosa que hizo sonrojar muy poco.

- B-ueno – una risa nerviosa salió de su boca y se rascaba la nuca.

Noté que Naruto se me habia quedado viendo, me sonrojé mucho, pero lo que veía no era exactamente mi rostro si no… mis pechos. Sigo siendo igual de tímida y no me gusta enseñar mucho pero es algo que ya no se puede ocultar, aunque quisiera taparlos… se notan y casi siempre se me quedan viendo, fue un cambio drástico para mi ya que yo de pequeña no tenía mucho cuerpo y ahora…

- Esperas a alguien, Naruto-kun? – pregunté curiosa.

- Ehhh… sí, espero a Sakura-chan y a Kakashi-sensei

- Ah… - no lo pude evitar, al escuchar el nombre de Sakura, me enoje un poco – espero no tarden.

- Si, lo mismo digo, aunque Kakashi-sensei siempre saca alguna excusa barata y llega 3 horas tarde

Reí al comentario de el, es cierto, Kakashi-sensei siempre ha tenido la maña de tardarse siempre.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas vanas, anectodas, la verdad, Naruto me parecía bastante interesante… tal vez por eso siempre me gustó. Al poco rato llegó mi equipo, Kiba y Akamaru como siempre me saludaron eufóricamente y Shino estaba igual de serio.

Kiba me hacia muchos halagos, cosa que me sonrojó, no soy de las que me guste presumir. Soy muy tímida.

- Hinata, cuándo aprenderás a que ya creciste y que ya… crecieron – dijo refiriendose a mi busto, yo me sonrojé a mas no poder

- K-kiba! – le reproché sonrojada

- Ya ya, tranquila… sólo digo la verdad

- Pero lo dices en un tono muy alto… - susurré

- Pero Hinata, aunque no lo diga… 'eso' se nota… - dijo con una risita

- Oye! – no soporté y le di un pequeño golpe

- Hinata! Tomalo con calma – se sorprendió

- Bueno ya… dejemos eso…

- Aunque con eso puedes atraer a muchos chicos… - Susurró

Claramente, Kiba YA había madurado pero un poco a lo pervertido. Shino por su parte, siempre se quedaba serio, aunque pocas veces reía.

Naruto se quedaba viendo ahí le dio risa los comentarios que decía Kiba sobre… esas dos 'razones'.

La atención del kitsune fue tomada por la pelirosa que había llegado.

- Qué tal chicos? – Saludó

- Hola – Dijimos todos al unísono

- Hola Sakura-chan – Saludó Naruto como bobo

- Hola Naruto ¿No ha llegado Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó con los ojos perezosos

- No, como siempre, se tardará, pero mientras lo esperamos, no quieres ir a comer ramen? – invitó feliz el zorrito.

- No, tal vez más tarde

- Uhm…

Kiba y Shino se me habían quedado viendo, como queriendome decir algo pero yo no entendía. Algo pasaba entre esos dos.

- Bueno Naruto, nosotros nos vamos – Dijo Kiba

- Ah si… bueno, Adios! – dijo Naruto llendose a la dirección contraria con Sakura

Todo el día la pasé con mi equipo entrenando, me habían dicho que para mi figura yo era una gran ninja, ellos son mi apoyo, son mis hermanos mayores. Al finalizar el día me retire camino a mi casa, siempre tomo un 'atajo' que es pasar por donde siempre come Naruto ramen… pero ésta vez fue una mala idea…

Al caminar no ví nada mas que la figura de Naruto y Sakura… besándose. Miré al piso y sonreí variamente ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? ¿Por qué no acepté que entre Naruto y Sakura había algo? Empezé a llorar, al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, eso fue mejor, caminé rápido para alejarme de ese lugar, lloraba, lloraba amargamente. No podía creerlo… por qué Naruto no se había fijado en ella. Como dijo Kiba, con ése cuerpo, podía atraer a quien quisiera pero Naruto nunca se fijó en ella… Eso la hizo entristecer mas.

- Itai… - llevé la mano a mi cuello en la parte izquierda, la verdad, me ardía mucho, me quemaba.

Apresuré el paso y llegué a mi casa, entré sin ningunas ganas, me tiré al colchón de mi cama y lloré de nuevo.

Pasó mucho rato para calmarme, no quería saber nada…

Terminé dormida…

_- Dónde estoy? – me pregunté. Estaba en un lugar oscuro con una luz hacía mi._

_Se escuchaba un goteo, no sé de donde provenía pero hacia un gran eco en todo el… lugar. Estaba ahí, de pie, mirando a todos los lados, pero en todos los lados había oscuridad._

_- Qué hago? Qué debo hacer!? – me pregón.é a mi misma asustada. No sabía que hacer, pronto entraría en pánico. Quise despertar, esto de seguro era un sueño, pero no podía, y empezó a llorar._

_- Soy una inútil… no puedo ni despertar de un sueño… - sollozé más. Pero algo me atrajo hacía atrás… otro cuerpo_

_A mi espalda sentí que era el torso de alguien más… un hombre. El aliento se me fue, no podía hacer nada. Estabamos juntos. Quise voltear, pero sentí la presión de unos labios recorrer mi cuello, justamente donde antes me ardió. Empezó a lamer mi cuello, yo sentí un escalofrío, aquella persona me estaba atrayendo más hacia el, estabamos pegados, oprimía mi vientre con su mano para hacernos mas cerca. Separó su lengua de mi cuello y pude sentir su respiración… estaba caliente. _

_Despues de eso, sentí como me rodeaba con ambos brazos por la cintura yo me dejé llevar, no sabía lo que hacía, me empezó a besar de nuevo el cuello. Yo daba suspiros profundos… se sentía tan bien. Empezó a hacer un camino con su lengua y pasó al otro lado del cuello, hacía lo mismo, me besaba, yo estaba disfrutando…_

_- Quien… eres…? – pregunté como pude._

_No había respuesta._

_Traté de zafarme. Pero en eso, quedé frente a frente de él… y me llevé una gran sorpresa._

- Sa-sasuke! – fue cuando desperté y me dí cuenta que Sasuke estaba en mis sueños… El cuello empezó a arderme.

- Qué está pasandome…!?

Hahaha, pues que tal? Como ha quedado xD?

Espero les guste demasiado ya que es hecho para todAs ustedes :3! Dejan reviews con criticas constructivas y me dicen que me falta mejorar ;O;.

Cuidence un chorro °O°.

Death the Kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Qué onda, les traigo el 2º capítulo :3.

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

- Hinata ¡Cuidado! –

- Nani? - fue lo único que pude articular antes de salir proyectada hacia el piso y sentir un dolor en mi mejilla.

Y ahí estaba, tirada en el piso, sorprendida, ese golpe si me había dolido y mucho. Llevé mi mano a la mejilla izquierda sentí hinchado. Respiré, al instante Kiba se dirigió a mi, un tanto preocupado.

- Hi-hinata, estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado – N-no fue mi intención dañarte

Yo lo miré a los ojos, no podía culparlo, estabamos entrenando y yo estaba pensando en otras cosas.

- Todo bien, Kiba, no te preocupes – dije entre risas la verdad es que me dí risa a mi misma

Sentí que Kiba me miraba extrañado, pero al poco rato se empezó a reir conmigo. Cuando hubimos acabado de reir, me ayudó a ponerme de pie, yo le agradecí. Limpié mis ojos, había llorado de la risa. Pero se sintió bien reirse de uno mismo. Limpié mi mejilla y mi ropa, al caer me manché demasiado de tierra.

- Bien, el entrenamiento terminó – dijo mi sensei, Kurenai, una mujer formidable en todos los sentidos, sus ojos de color rojo brillaban con un cierto tono de superioridad y satisfacción al ver que sus alumnos habían avanzado demasiado todo este tiempo.

Despues de que nos despidiéramos tomamos rumbo hacia nuestros respectivos hogares.

Sabía que nadie me esperaba en mi casa así que decidí caminar por Konoha. Empezaba a oscurecer y parecía que sería una linda noche. Miraba por todas direcciones, había un carnaval en Konoha. Pero no tenía ganas de estar ahí, quería tranquilidad, quería sentir el viento, quería dejar todo…

Me alejaba más de todo el ruido, tenía una mirada perdida, sentía que mis pies se movían solos. No sé como, pero volví a terminar en aquel lugar… los condominios Uchiha.

Entré, aquel lugar daba una tranquilidad demasiado extraña. Al entrar a aquellos lugares, te sentías en otra parte, el tiempo se detenía totalmente, ante aquel silencio no había nada que esperar.

Volví a entrar a casa de… Sasuke.

Sonreí con nostalgia. Me regresé al pasado, recordando como Sasuke era perseguido por todas las chicas del instituto, no sé cómo puede ser capaz de haber soportado tanto tiempo a las mismas chicas y sabiendo que quieren con él. Tenerlas que soportar a toda hora, en cualquier lugar, ahí estaban. Acosándolo. Reí por mis pensamientos.

Pero también vino a mi mente las veces que yo había pasado con él cuando eramos niños… Como ambos pertenecíamos a los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha ambas familias hacían juntas entre los dos clanes , así para evitar cualquier desperfecto o cualquier falla que pudiese ocurrir entre los dos clanes…

_

* * *

_

- Vamos pequeña, juega con Sasuke – decia un hombre grande, con varias arrugas en su rostro a causa de la edad.

_Yo estaba sujeta del kimono de mi padre, era una niña muy tímida y no hablaba mucho._

_- Anda, Hinata, no te hará nada el niño – decía el hombre de quien yo estaba atrás. Escondida, tímida._

_- Chichi… - le dije a mi padre._

_- Vamos, anda vé – el dijo, y se quitó frente de mi, dejandome al descubierto. Me sonrojé notablemente._

_- Vaya Hiashi, tienes una niña muy encantadora – dijo el señor Uchiha._

_Rió ante el comentario y agradeció._

_- Gracias, espero que ésta pequeña sea el futuro del clan – dijo esperanzado Hiashi._

_- Bien, Hinata, quiero que te portes bien, sé niña buena y anda, vé a jugar con Sasuke – dijo mi padre, a lo que yo obedecí – tengo que hablar con el papá se Sasuke así que portate bien._

_Asentí tímidamente._

_Cuando ya los dos adultos se habían ido para dentro de la pensión. Yo busqué en el enorme patio al niño, a Sasuke._

_Pude ver que estaba jugando cerca de un pequeño lago. Salpicando. Sonreí. Me acerqué a el._

_- Su-sumimasen… _

_- Oh? – levantó la mirada y me miró directamente a los ojos, me sonrojé. Aquel niño tenia unos hermosos ojos negros, profundos como la noche. Y si piel era tan clara como la mia – Quién eres tú? _

_Me preguntó con una mirada demasiado curiosa, se puso de pie y me examino. _

_- Y-yo soy, Hinata… - susurré, me daba pena que me viera como si fuera una niña rara._

_- Que lindos ojos tienes, Hinata – dijo – Soy Sasuke_

_Abrí mis ojos en muestra de sorpresa, ese niño me hacía sentir rara._

_- Sabes? Tus mejillas toman un color rosado, que curiosa te ves_

_- Ah! Perdon y-yo n-o queria in-incomodarle – me disculpé, tan notorio era?_

_- No hay problema, te ves linda así con las mejillas rosadas – me dijo_

_- Quieres jugar? – pregunto calmadamente mientras me miraba_

_- Claro – acepté feliz_

_Todo era maravilla en esos tiempos, nada de preocupaciones, a vida era un juego. Todo el día lo pasé jugando con Sasuke, corríamos, reíamos, cantabamos. Desde aquel día fuimos grandes amigos._

_Cada día esperaba que se hiciera una junta para ver a esos ojos negros. Para poder ver a Sasuke._

* * *

Una lágrima cayó, extrañaba poder tener a alguien a mi lado. Extrañaba esos momentos con Sasuke. Desde que su hermano mayor había asesinado a todo el clan… Sasuke se distanció demasiado, ya no lo tenía cerca, ya no me sonreía, ya no me decía que me veía curiosa con mi sonrojo. Ya no. Sólo se dedicaba a crecer su odio, a crecer para poder matar a ese maldito.

Me empezó a arder de nuevo el cuello, ya se me había hecho algo demasiado molesto, me calmé para dejar que pasara sólo el dolor.

Volví a caminar dentro de aquella pensión. Me dirigí al patio… el recuerdo de cuando conocí a Sasuke de nuevo regresó. Pude ver que en aquel patio ya habían crecido demasiado las plantas, habia mucha maleza. Pero también seguía el jardín… con pocas flores. Blancas, eran hermosas.

Suspiré.

Me metí a la casa, hacía un frío tétrico. Me abrazé a mi misma, el miedo volvía a atraparme.

Caminé por los pasillos de la casa, al caminar, se escuchaba como el piso crujía, daba miedo.

- Debo estar loca… - dije, cómo podría estar en un lugar como éste, donde había pasado una masacre total y yo caminando como si nada.

- No lo dudes… -

- Nani!? – me sorprendí, alguien me haló y me metió a la habitación donde yo antes había dormido a otra vez.

Me tiró a la cama, yo estaba con los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, temía lo que fuera a pasar.

- No temas, no muerdo – dijo la voz masculina

Dudé, pero terminé abriéndolos, no podía ver bien, ya que ahí estaba todo oscuro.

- Al parecer te diviertes demasiado en mi casa – dijo

- En su casa? – pensé – acaso él…?

- U-uchiha-s-san? – me levanté de la cama, no podía creerlo. Tantas veces que Naruto fue a buscarlo, y ahora estaba aquí, frente a ella, en Konoha. Cómo pudo ser que nadie lo note?... Bueno, ni yo misma lo noté… - qué hace aquí?

- No tengo por qué darte respuestas – sentenció

Yo sólo guardé silencio, no creía que él pudiera estar ahí. Yo estaba al lado de la cama, de pie, y el estaba apoyado en la pared, mirándome fijamente, yo aun no podía verlo claramente, pero su voz… era él.

- Cómo va? – No supe a qué se refería.

- Q-qué quiere decir? – mi voz temblaba, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer.

En menos de un segundo el ya estaba frente a mi, tomándome de la cintura, y con su cabeza hundida en mi cuello. Me sorprendí, salté un poco por la sorpresa.

Sentí como besaba mi cuello… eso… era lo del sueño. Qué estaba pasando? Qué quería de mi? Estaba paralizada, no podía mover ninguna articulación. El era mucho más alto que yo, estaba apoyado en mi hombro. Mientras besaba la parte que me ardía, sentí unas ondas electricas recorrer mi cuerpo, me dio miedo. Qué era lo que me estaba haciendo?

Rápidamente me acorralo contra la pared, no tenía escapatoria. Dejó mi cuello, y me miró fijamente, pude ver sus ojos, estaban vacíos, como los míos. No se cuando tiempo nos quedamos viendo, pero bajó su mirada.

- Vaya… ya no eres una niña – sentí como lo dijo con algo de lujuria – ya creciste…

Me apené ante ese comentario.

- U-chiha-san… - susurré

Con su mano derecha empezó a delinearme, primero mi rostro, su mano era fría, pero suave, después bajo a mi cuello, mis hombros… tocó mi pecho, me estremecí ante el acto del Uchiha. Se entretuvo en esa parte, yo no me atrevía a hacer nada… sólo cerré los ojos fuertemente y un gemido traicionero salió de mi boca. Me dio tanta pena, que al instante me estaba cubriendo el rostro y bajé la mirada. No quería que me viera, no así.

- Pero qué linda te ves así

Me sobresalté. Recordé lo que el siempre me decía. Destapé mi rostro y sentí como sus labios aprisionaban los míos. De nuevo, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando. Sentía como movía sus labios suavemente, yo no respondía… pero el sabor de sus labios era algo… adictivo. Rodeé su cuello con ambos brazos, y el me tomó por la espalda, acercándonos peligrosamente. El beso se tornó desesperado, ambos necesitábamos de alguien. Con la mano derecha tocó mi pecho, me sobresalté. Fugazmente introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca, recorriendo cada rincón, era tan embriagador eso… imité su acción y ambos estábamos en una lucha. Nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí, se entrelazaban. Todo eso fue tan mágico. Gemí de nuevo, aquel pelinegro me hacía perder la razón. Pero la falta de aire nos hizo separar, el observó mis labios hinchados por el beso, yo también lo veía.

Pero rápidamente se fue.

Bajé la mirada, me sentía usada… acaso sólo fui un juego para el? Llevé la mano al cuello, de nuevo ardía…

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo último que pude escuchar…

_- Eres mía…_

* * *

Jooo, muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, son dioses ;O;.

Bien, éste capítulo no quedó tan largo, no se, no lo creo, pero prometo traer largos los capítulos. Pero bueno, dejen reviews y me cuentan qué tal les pareció el fic :3

En serio que muchas gracias por los reviews, no creí que mi fic tuviera una gran aceptación °O°. Son Dioses. Gracias a: R33v, mond, Secretpoisson, Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga, uchiha shio, la persona anonima que habla portugués, Dark Amy-chan, Sasu-Hina, hinata-uchihadark, Miyuky-san y a luz estrella.

Gracias, son dioses!!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece.

_

* * *

_

- Eres mía…

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente. Suya? Cómo podía ser TAN posesivo ese chico? Y quién le dio el derecho de que soy suya? Pero… de cierto modo. Me sentí feliz. Saber que para alguien le soy útil. Sonreí internamente. Estaba feliz. Pero me llegó la duda de que si alguien más sabría del paradero del chico, saber si alguien estaba enterado de que estaba aquí, en Konoha.

Rasqué mi nuca en muestra de pereza.

Hoy si que sería un día aburrido. No había misiones, no había entrenamiento, no había nada para mí. Me irrité con ese pensamiento. Tan antisocial soy? Realmente no tengo nada que hacer.

Era de mañana, el sol estaba algo opacado. Pensé que el también tendría pereza. ME metí a bañar rápidamente. Fue un baño rápido pero lo necesario, no podía hacerme de los gastos en un futuro. Al salir, me sentí fresca y relajada. Aunque el sol estuviera algo opacado, se sentía un bochorno enorme. Así que opté por ponerme algo ligero.

Fui hacia el ropero y miré. Había unos pantalones, pesqueros, blusas de manga larga y otras de manga corta. No tenía ropa para tiempos calurosos. Me decepcioné. Pero al final de la ropa, pude ver un vestido, lo tomé y extendí. Decidí lucirlo.

Al ponerme el vestido me sentí muy ligera. Me miré en el espejo. Últimamente me había gustado como lucía. Miraba mi reflejo. Era yo con un vestido blanco de tirantes, un poco ajustado hasta la cintura y algo holgado y esponjado ya por lo abajo. Me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Me sentía bien. Tomé unas sandalias blancas.

Un conjunto perfecto.

Tomé mi cabello en una media coleta, con varios mechones fuera de lugar. Me sonreí, al parecer, el día se había tornado de aburrido a mejor.

Salí de mi casa. No sabía que hacer. Así que empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Pude sentir varias miradas encima mio. Me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran así que apresuré el paso.

Iba con la camisa gacha. Apenas gire para meterme a otra calle, caí. Me había golpeado con alguien. Sólo sentí el duro suelo bajo de mi. Caí sentada. Miré hacia arriba y ví la persona con quien me había golpeado. Era Naruto… sólo que tenia una expresión en el rostro un tanto ida. Me estaba observando, pero no sabía qué observaba.

- Hi-hinata, gomen – apenas pronunció

- Descuida, estoy bien – le sonreí apenas. Pero aún sentía que me miraba.

- Oe, Hinata… - dijo mirándome, un poco sonrojado. No le entendía. Hasta que hizo una mirada discreta a mis piernas.

- Oh! Perdon! Perdon perdon! – Me miré, estaba el vestido un poco levantado, dejando al descubierto un pequeño short. Agradecí infinitamente usar short.

- Ah… no importa – dijo recuperando compostura – deja te ayudo

Me levantó son suma delicadeza. Me sorprendió por parte de el ya que siempre hace las cosas con un deje de brusquedad.

- Te ves muy linda – dijo sonrojado

- Ah?... – la actitud de él cada día me sorprendía más – etto… gracias.

Me sentí algo rara. No estaba tartamudeando cosa que me sorprendió. Acaso ya no…? Pero bueno, no presté atención a eso.

De nuevo, tenía la mirada clavada en mi. Pero al ver su rostro ví una expresión de sorpresa.

- Oe… que tienes en el cuello?

Supuse que la roncha de nuevo había aparecido, así que sólo le dije que era un insecto. Me miró extraño.

- Un insecto no deja tres puntos negros, Hinata.

Me sorprendí, se había puesto serio rápidamente. Aparte, tres puntos negros… No supe que es lo que estaría pensando en ese momento, pero al parecer, nada bueno. Pero en un instante sentí como me tomaba de los brazos, me estaba apretando.

- Acaso has visto a Sasuke!? – me zarandeó cuando me preguntó. Me sorprendí. Me estaba lastimando.

- Yo… Y-yo – Lo miré a los ojos con miedo.

- Contesta! – me zarandeó de nuevo.

Un miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Había visto a Sasuke, pero no sabía que responderle. Acaso debía decirle que lo ví y que estuve con él? De seguro que si le decía que si, me odiaría por no haberle dicho antes. Pero si no le decía, le ocultaría que había visto a su mejor amigo y sería una gran decepción porque el se había esforzado años para poder ver a su amigo y traerlo de vuelta.

Me miraba fijamente, con sorpresa, enojo. Me dio miedo, Naruto nunca me había visto de esa forma. Quise llorar, mi vista se nublaba. El agarre de Naruto no dejaba de ser firme. Pensé que me dejaría marca.

- Naruto ¿qué haces!? – escuché una voz a lo lejos. Era Sakura.

Al llegar la pelirosa con nosotros. Pidió que me soltara.

- Pero qué haces Naruto, suelta a Hinata! – exigió

Naruto miraba a Sakura, no sabía si hacerle caso o qué. Duda. Duda es lo que había en su mirada.

Sentí como me iba soltando lentamente.

Dí tres pasos hacía atrás, estaba asustada.

- Por qué la agarrabas así, Naruto!? Qué le hiciste a Hinata? – Pregunto exasperada, la verdad no sabía si era enojo o celos.

- Sakura-chan… yo… - titubeó

Me abracé a mi misma, me había dolido, y unas marcas rojas se habían presentado en mi pálida piel. Miré a Naruto y a Sakura con miedo.

- Sasuke… Sakura-chan… - Dijo el rubio – Sasuke estuvo o está aquí…

Miré como la pelirosa al escuchar el nombre de ese chico, abrió los ojos como sorpresa. Yo no sabía que pensaba la pelirosa. Aquel chico que la había dejado. Aquel chico que la engañó para irse a cumplir su venganza, estaba aquí.

- Q-qué dices? Eso no puede ser posible… Sasuke… el…

- Hinata… lo vió… tiene el sello maldito en su cuello

Pero qué? Naruto había me había delatado. Una furia nació en mí. Ellos no podían decirme nada. Ellos no sabían que había pasado. Sentí la mirada de la pelirosa en mi. Me estaba viendo con sorpresa.

- Eso es verdad, Hinata? – preguntó con una voz quebrada.

Yo no sabía que responder, ninguna palabra salía de mi boca. Retrocedí de nueva cuenta.

Sakura empezó a acercarse a mi.

- Vamos Hinata… dime… es verdad eso?

Cada paso que daba, yo retrocedía uno.

- Dilo… vamos. Serás considerada traidora y complice si no nos dices… No querrás eso… No querrás ser una deshonra para tu padre… si es que todavía se puede

Qué? Me sorprendieron esas palabras. Qué había dicho? Enojo, rabia, de nuevo, esas sensaciones nuevas en mí. Sentí como mi propia sangre estaba hirviendo. Fruncí el ceño y me puse en guardia.

- Oh, vamos Hinata, ambas sabemos que no eres capaz de algo. Tu no puedes hacer nada.

- Sakura… - se escuchó la voz de Naruto.

Miré a verlo, tenía una expresión seria. Que pensaba?

Sakura había tomado la sorpresa mía y se acercó a mi tratando de atacarme pero reaccioné a tiempo y logré escapar del gran puño de ella.

Pensé en activar mi Byakugan, si ella quería pelea, pelea tendría. Pero al activarlo. Me dolió enormemente el cuello. Pero no hice caso y de todas formas lo activé.

Sakura había empezado a lanzarme golpes con los puños, al parecer tenía toda intención de hacerme daño. Tanto que afectaba que Sasuke fuera por mi y a ella no? Reí. Sakura al ver eso, pensó que me burlaba de ella. Yo estaba esquivando todos los golpes, tratando de ver un punto donde pudiera debilitar a Sakura. Pero esos puños eran un gran obstáculo para mi.

Dio un golpe al suelo, destruyendo todo. Me sorprendí, pero había saltado así no sentiría el mini terremoto y no tendría dificultad ni obstáculos. No tenía herramientas, ya que llevaba el vestido.

Pensé, pensé que debía hacer. Yo no quería esto. No lo quería, pero ella me había dicho unas palabras que… me hicieron enojar. Al recordar las palabras, me enojé, me enojé demasiado. Un ardor se hizo presente en mi, y tuve que volver al piso.

Sakura no daba tiempo de recuperación. Por poco y me daba un golpe.

Naruto se había subido a un techo. Vió el desastre que hizo Sakura a la calle.

Sakura se dirigía hacía mi. Noté que para golpearme, estiraba su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el derecho preparaba el golpe. Decidí tirarlo todo. Al acercarse Sakura, la tomé del brazo izquierdo, la halé hacía adelante, pensé que me daría el golpe, pero no, al halarla había estirado el brazo derecho y el chakra que había acumulado se había desaparecido. Justo cuando solté a Sakura, le dí un golpe en la espalda, gracias al Juuken logré que su espalda se debilitara.

Cayó en varias rocas que había hecho aparecer cuando destruyo el suelo. Naruto gritó su nombre y fue hacia ella.

- Sakura, estás bien? – preguntó

- Claro, esa niña tonta no me puede hacer nada, apenas si me dolió – dijo tratando de levantarse, pero el golpe sí le había afectado.

No sé de donde sacó mas fuerzas pero volvió a correr hacia mí, con la misma intención de hacerme daño. El tiempo se hizo lento. Algo palpitó en mi cuello. Podía ver los movimientos de Sakura con más lentitud y claridad. Cuando ella ya estaba cerca de mi, dispuesta a propinarme un puñetazo, con gran agilidad me puse al lado de ella, golpeandola con el juuken por las costillas empujándola con gran fuerza, haciendo que chocara con una casa.

Escuché como Sakura gritó del dolor. Para Naruto, todo eso fue demasiado desagradable.

- Hinata, pero qué haces? – me gritó Naruto – Acaso eres una traidora de Konoha!!

Esas palabras me trajeron a la realidad. Acaso sería una traidora? Pero…

- Me llamas traidora a mí!? El traidor eres tú! Eres TAN idiota que nunca te fijaste en mis sentimientos! – grité, varias lagrimas empezaban a recorrer mis mejillas.

Pude observar como Naruto quedaba sorprendido.

- Eres un baka! Nunca te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba! – volví a gritar.

- Hi...Hinata – Susurró – Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño… gomen.

Miré como poco a poco se acercaba a mi, yo estaba confundida. Por qué ahora se comportaba así?

Estiró sus brazos y me rodeó. Me había abrazado. Yo no sentía nada. No sentía algo. Sólo estaba sorprendida.

- Gomen… Hinata-chan – y acarició mi cabello.

No sé cuanto estuvimos así, pero después ya no sentí los brazos. Al parecer Naruto se había apartado rápidamente para que Sakura diera el golpe final.

Rabia.

Me hacia enfurecido, me había engañado. Me había dejado engañar. Una enorme cantidad de chakra me rodeaba. No sabía de donde salía pero me dio las fuerzas para golpear a Sakura abruptamente en el estómago. De nuevo haciendola chocar con más impacto y mas fuerza.

Naruto corrió con Sakura, y la tomó en sus brazos. Me miró después a mi. Con mirada asustada.

- Hinata… tu rostro…

* * *

Hola! Pues que tal el capitulo? Les gustó? Si? Siiiiiiii? Bien, este capítulo se me hizo realmente emocionante. Qué pasará?

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias a: rosy, mond, VanR, Hina-Shy, Karenxita22, Dark Amy-chan, moony-uchiha, R33v, E.j, luz estrella, Myuky-san, Carolina y sairiko.

Son dioses, esperen la continuación :3.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

- Hinata… tu rostro…

Mi rostro? Qué tenía mi rostro que le hiciera palidecer a Naruto? Aun con Sakura en brazos, trató de acercarse a mi pero entre mas se acercaba yo me alejaba. Tenia miedo, miedo de mi misma, recapitulé todas mis acciones, había golpeado a Sakura, había herido a la persona que Naruto amaba. Me sentí como la peor basura del mundo. A mi no me gustaría que dañaran a la persona que yo amo, no me gustaría que dañaran a… a Naruto y yo lo dañé.

* * *

Simplemente no lo podía creer; Hinata tenía todo signo de marca del sello maldito. No podía ser, simplemente no. Aquella dulce y tímida Hinata… ¿dónde había quedado? Cuándo fue que cambió? La persona que tenía al frente no era Hinata, no, no lo era. Trataba de acercarmele mas, pero siempre retrocedía. ¿acaso tenía miedo?

Sonreí iróncamente, el rostro de Hinata, con esas marcas, tenían un toque de ella, curvas, curvas suaves…

Dejé a Sakura sentada apoyada en una pared que apenas estaba intacta, si Hinata no quería cooperar lamentablemente tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza pero qué pasaría si cometiera el mismo error como hice con Sasuke? Qué pasaría si Hinata huye? Perdería otro amigo, otra persona importante…

Pero lo que me había dicho…

_Eres un baka! Nunca te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba!_

Esas palabras no dejaban de retumbarme en la mente… Hinata me amaba y yo la había tratado demasiado mal. Pero es que… yo quería a Sakura…

Iba a pelear con ella, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que recapacitara y me ayudara a buscar a Sasuke. Sonará egoísta… pero debo hacerlo, es lo correcto.

* * *

- Hinata no sé por qué tienes tu rostro así pero tiene que ver con Sasuke y haré lo posible para que los dos, juntos, lo encontremos – dijo

Qué decía? Era tan egoísta como para decir aquello.

- Eres tan egoísta, Naruto?

- No lo soy, es mi camino del ninja – afirmó poniendose en posición.

Me sorprendí, acaso tenia que pelear contra el, contra esa persona.

- Pues éste… es mi camino del ninja.

Corrí hacia Naruto, la pelea ya había comenzado, nunca pensé que sucedería esto pero así deben ser las cosas.

Empezé a pelear contra el cuerpo a cuerpo el sólo se defendía. Acaso no me tomaba en cuenta? Acaso le era patética y débil? Le intenté dar un golpe en el estómago, lo habia logrado, pero me tomó de la mano y me empujó hacia las rocas que Sakura había hecho salir, me estrellé.

Me quedé un momento estrellada en aquellas rocas, cerré los ojos, pensé todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que estaba causando. Mi vestido estaba hecho un desastre.

Dejé de meditar, y volví a pelear, le demostraría que ya no soy una niña a la que necesitan defender, que ya no soy alguien débil, que ya no soy patética.

Me abalancé de nuevo a el, daría todo lo que yo tenía. Lamenté no tener ningún kunai a mi alcanze, vaya día para pelear. Naruto había tirado una patada hacía mi pero en un gran reflejo logré bajarme y contraatacar con otra patada desde el suelo, haciendolo caer al suelo. Puse un pie en su estómago, presionando fuertemente.

Tomó mi pié con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra tomó un kunai del portakunais. Pensé que trataría de cortarme el pie, lastimarlo así que brinqué un poco, girando sobre el, doblandole la muñeca haciendo que me soltara rapidamente.

Se levantó como pudo, corría hacía mi con el kunai en la mano, no tenía con qué defenderme. Al acercarse a mi, ví cómo quiso lastimarme, pero tomé el kunai con la mano, cortandome a mi misma. No tardó la sangre en salir, Naruto se sorprendió y yo aprovechando la distracción golpeé el pecho de él haciendolo retroceder.

- Hinata… acaso esto es lo que quieres? – me preguntó escupiendo sangre

- Esto, es lo que decidiste

Me acerqué de nuevo a él golpeandolo de nuevo, observé que de nuevo no se defendía.

- No llores Hina-chan, no es tu culpa – dijo como pudo al recibir todos mis golpes

Yo estaba llorando, no queria esto, me dolia mucho, demasiado.

Me detuve de pronto, ya no sabia que hacer. Recibí un golpe en toda la mejilla, me sacó proyectada.

Puras traiciones por parte de él, como pude enamorarme de él, cómo pude ser tan ciega. Me puse de pie, mis cabellos cubrian mi rostro, limpié la sangre que salia de mi boca.

- Vaya Naruto, que sensibilidad tienes con las mujeres…

Esa voz…

Ambos miramos sorprendidos hacia el techo de una gran casa. Estaba ahí… frente a nosotros, el gran traidos de la Hoja, Uchiha Sasuke.

Acaso había estado ahí todo el tiempo? No pude sentirlo. Al parecer nadie pudo sentirlo. Bajó rapidamente, detrás de mi. Ganas de llorar de nuevo querian estar en mi. De llorar, pero… raramente, de felicidad, estaba feliz de que él estuviera a mi lado. Miré para con él, su piel clara se veía hermosísima, aquellos ojos negros profundos, me volvían a hipnotizar.

Pude sentir como miró mi rostro, observé una leve sonrisa, con una mano, tomó mi mejilla y me tocó con extrema suavidad, me perdí en aquel contacto.

- Pero que linda te ves así

Instintivamente lo abracé, me avalanzé contra él, empezé a llorar en su pecho, me desahogaba con él.

El se asombró por lo que hice, que Naruto lo viera en esa posición…

- Sasuke!

Aquel grito me hizo volver a la realidad.

Me separé a duras de él, no queria.

Sasuke se puso frente a mi, de modo protector y sólo se limitó a mirar friamente a Naruto. Así se quedaron un momento, callados, observandose, Sakura llegó al poco rato, al ver a Sasuke hizo lo mismo que Naruto.

- Sa-sasuke! – gritó Sakura – regresaste

- No

Sasuke había contestado de manera muy fría, haciendo impactar a Sakura. Naruto, obviamente se enfadó.

- Teme! Cómo puedes tratar así a Sakura-chan, no decías tu algo sobre la sensibilidad en las mujeres?!

- Vaya que no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. Yo dije: "Vaya Naruto, que sensibilidad tienes con las mujeres…" No que yo la tuviera con ellas.

Esas palabras hicieron enojar más a Naruto.

- Eres un…!

- No vengo a perder mi tiempo, vine por algo importante.

Y al poco rato, sólo ví una nube de humo, y ya no ví a Naruto ni a Sakura…

* * *

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, no reconocía donde estaba, ya que ahora no tenía a Sakura ni a Naruto frente a mi.

Estaba en una casa, una casa vieja, todo estaba a oscuras.

- Dón-de…?

- Estás en mi casa, lejos de Konoha.

- T-tu casa? – balbuceé

- Sí, tengo que repetirtelo? – dijo algo hastiado

- Etto…no, gomen… - bajé la mirada

- Hay varias cosas que debes de saber. Número uno, aceptarás todas las órdenes que yo te dé sin reprochar nada. Numero dos, aquí hay más personas además de ti trata de llevarte bien con ellos, serán como "tu nuevo equipo". Numero tres, eres mía. Entendiste?

- Y-yo…sí.

- Bien, te mostraré tu cuarto.

No entendía nada. Hace rato se mostraba de una manera realmente fría, y ahora era un poco… amablemente frío. Aparte, habia más personas aparte de mi, quienes serán? Serán puros hombres? O serán mujeres? N-no creo que sean mujeres… o sí?

Me aterré al pensar que serían mujeres. En qué cosas estaría metido…

Miré toda la casa, era demasiado grande. Tenía muchas cosas desordenadas, rapidamente pensé que SAsuke no tendría mujeres en su casa, ya que... ellas son ordenadas. Tenía una gran sala de estar, donde en ésta tenia 4 grandes sofás, y en ellos tenía mucha ropa tirada. También tenia una cocina, grande tambien, los trastos estaban sucios, me daban enormes ganas de limpiar aquel lugar. Subimos unas escaleras, al parecer al lugar donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Era un pasillo y a los lados se encontraban varias puertas.

Sasuke me condujo al final del pasillo, al parecer ése sería mi cuarto.

- Adelante - y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar me sentí maravillada, era una habitación realmente grande, con una cama que no era pequeña, escritorio, espejo, en fin, toda una gran habitación. Tenía una ventana que dejaba entrar una gran luz. Todo se veía de maravilla.

- T-tú la arreglaste? - pregunté timidamente

El sólo guardó silencio, me pareció algo raro, pero bueno.

- Deberías de cambiarte de ropa - dijo mirándome pícaramente

Recordé cómo había acabado mi vestido por culpa de la pelea, al parecer, ya no traía mucha tela sobre mi, me sorprendí mucho y los colores se subieron a mi rostro, no supe como reaccionar ante Sasuke.

- No deberías de ponerte así, ya te he visto muchas veces...

Eso, ESO, me sorprendió más.

Me haló rapidamente más adentro de la habitación y empezó a besarme. Pero qué le sucedia? O más bien... por qué yo me dejaba? Me cargó por la cintura, elevando mis piernas y me llevó hacia la cama. Empezamos de nuevo, el volvía a besarme con una gran necesidad, con una urgencia. Llevó si boca a mi cuello, al nacimiento del sello que había nombrado Naruto. Empezó a besar y sentí de nuevo ligeras descargas. Bajó hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, los besó sobre la poca tela. Aque pelinegro lograba sacarme de mis cinco sentidos. Acaricié su espalda, y empezé a bajar su camisa (n/a: camisa?). Dejando su pecho descubierto empezé a besarlo, primero el cuello, mis besos eran muy tímidos pero se podía percibir cómo volvían loco al pelinegro.

Sasuke se apoyaba cada vez más en mi, haciendo sentir su gran cuerpo. Me arqueé contra el. Deseaba sentirlo, deseaba estar con él.

Me quitó el vestido que tenía, dejandome en ropa interior, pasó sus manos por mi vientre, aque contacto me hizo estemecer, cruzaba las piernas, aquellas sensaciones, demasiado nuevas para mi, me hacian enloquecer. Masajeó mis pechos, poco a poco sus labios se acercaban a ellos, y bajó mi prenda de ellos. Besó uno mientras que con el otro lo seguia masajeando, yo lo unico que pude atinar a hacer era gemir ante aquel placer que me proporcionaba. El calor corporal aumentaba en gran manera. Mi respiración era realmente agitada y eso excitaba más a Sasuke. Se separó de mi y me obligó a mirarlo. Aquellos ojos negros mostraban una gran tristeza. Me volvió a besar pero con profunda delicadeza, no había nada de lujuria, era un beso dulce, lo abrazé por el cuello.

Y de nuevo, como la vez anterior, se volvió a ir.

- Ya te he ayudado, ahora ponte algo de ropa ... -

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí dejo el fic. Es que mi mamá vino y la otra pc no tiene Word xD.

Perdonen la enorme tardanza, la preparatoria y todo eso, es muy pesado la verdad.

De nuevo agradezco a todos ustedes que han mandado reviews, les prometo que el proximo capítulo estará mejor.

Gracias por los reviews, son dioses todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Me desperté con pesadez, el lugar estaba a oscuras, muy apenas si podía observar mis manos al ponerlas frente a mi. Suspiré hondo.

Prendí la lámpara que estaba al lado mío en un pequeño mueble. Observé a mi alrededor, estaba en mi alcoba. Me puse de pie y caminé en dirección al baño. Me sentí un poco extraña… Algo me decía que esto ya lo habia vivido. Estaba teniendo un déja vú. Pensé que debía de dejar así el asunto, la verdad tenía demasiada pereza como para pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo y tratando de asimilar la situación.

Me duché, dejé que el agua recorriera todo mi cuerpo, me sentia TAN bien estar ahí. Despues de un rato cerré la llave y tomé la toalla y la enrosqué alrededor mio. Salí del baño y fui hacía el ropero. Me sentía un poco torpe, sentí que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y alo seguía haciendo así. Tomé el vestido blanco que estaba ahí. Y de repente, ya estaba frente al espejo mirándome.

Hice una mueca, esto ya lo había vivido.

Salí de la casa a relajarme.

- Día tan raro que he tenido – susurré dejando salir un suspiro desganado.

Pero tan metida en mis pensamientos que choqué con alguien.

- G-gomen – me excusé.

- Oh! Hinata-chan, cómo estás?

Reconocí la voz, era Naruto. Me sonrojé a más no poder. Siempre me gustaba verlo en esa faceta tan… despreocupada, tan feliz de la vida, tan… tan Naruto.

- B-bien, gracias, y tú, Naruto? – pregunté con timidez.

- Ah… un poco bien, la verdad es que quería salir con Sakura-chan, pero dijo que la vieja la había mandado a hacer unos trabajo… - dijo casi con un puchero.

- Ah, no debes de preocuparte, Naruto-kun, ya te llegará el día que salgas con Sakura-chan – dije tratanto de animarlo, pero dentro de mí, había un poco de tristeza, Naruto aún no se fijaba en mí como mujer, y eso me dolía.

- Eres débil…

Qué? Me sobresalté.

- N-nani? – pregunté con temor.

- Eres débil, porque careces de odio… - dijo con una mirada severa, oscura y llena de odio. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Tuve miedo, ese no era el Naruto que yo conocía. Dí unos pasos hacía atrás.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, no quería ver a aquella persona. Pero me había tomado con fuerza de los brazos. Algo me había obligado a abrir los ojos y estaba él… frente a mí… Uchiha Sasuke.

- Eres tan débil… das asco.

* * *

Me desperté de golpe. Mi respiración estaba agitada y sudaba, traté de calmarme lo más que pude, pero es que aquella expresión de Naruto, aquella mirada de odio, de rencor. Llevé mis manos a mi rostro quitando todo el sudor, suspiré agitadamente.

Miré a mi alrededor y oscuridad es lo único que se podía ver. Asumí la situación. Recordé todo lo que había pasado ayer… a Sakura, a Naruto… recordé la pelea. Lloré en silencio. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había traicionado a Konoha? ¿Me considerarían una sucia traidora? No quería ni imaginar lo que pensaría mi padre cuando Naruto le contase a los demás lo que había pasado, lo que yo había hecho… y lo que mi rostro habia tenido.

Limpié mis mejillas con rabia, no quería llorar más, no quería ser más la débil Hinata… no más.

Recordé que no tenía mucha ropa, sólo una bata blanca.

Quise salir de la habitación, pero me daba…pena. Salir… así en bata.

- Demonios… a ver, a ver, a ver… tú sólo sal… y ya!

Tomé la perilla de la puerta y la giré lentamente… traté de abrirla lo más lentamente para no poder hacer ruido.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que sentia que un respiro mio era un gran eco. Al fin pude abrir la puerta y salí… la cerré con el mismo cuidado no haciendo ruido.

- No sabía que abrir y cerrar una puerta llevara tanto tiempo

- Etto! Y-yo sólo intentaba no m-molestar… g-gomen-ne – giré hacia donde estaba la voz, y pude ver a un chico apoyado en la pared; con unos dientes muy puntiagudos con un cabello un poco largo de color celeste muy claro al igual que los ojos.

- Eres muy curiosa sabes?

- Y-yo… - bajé la cabeza, me había dado pena que me hubiera visto ahí trabada en la puerta.

- Y tú quién eres? Acaso un juguete más de Sasuke? – preguntó pícaramente acercandose más a mí.

- Dejalo ya, Suigetsu – intervino un joven mucho más grande de cabello un poco anaranjado y amarillo y a la vez alborotado. Sus ojos eran un poco amarillos-naranjescos.

- Eh! Por qué tienes que meterte así, Juugo? Qué acaso no ves que socializo con la nueva compañera?

- Dejalo ya – volvió a repetir – Soy Juugo, y tu? – se presentó con una tranquilidad enorme.

- Y-yo soy Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, un gusto conocerlo, Juugo-kun –me presenté sonriente como siempre.

El tercero que estaba ahí, el de cabello celeste claro sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- Tsk, qué problemático hacer toda una presentación, yo soy Suigetsu – dijo mirando a otro lado.

- Mucho gusto, Suigetsu-kun… disculpen… ¿sabrán donde está Uchiha-san? – pregunté con un leve sonrojo

- Uchiha-san!? – exclamó Suigetsu y al poco rato echó a reir – Ay por Dios, nunca había escuchado a alguien decirle así a Sasuke

Me sonrojé ante ese comentario, se estaba burlando de mi.

- Vaya que sí eres curiosa, Hina-chan – agregó un poco más calmado – tu querido "Uchiha-san" debe estar "jugando" con Karin

- Ju-jugando? – pregunté

- Sí, algo muy común entre esos dos – agregró Juugo mientras me ponía su brazo encima de mis hombros – y bien, quisieras salir conmigo?

- S-salir? A-a dónde?

- Suigetsu, déjala ya

Al decir Juugo eso, Suigetsu se había alejado de mí. Todo esto era tan raro. Yo pensaba que los compañeros de Sasuke serían mas… tenebrosos?

- Saben qué? Mejor me voy por ahí, Juugo andas más aburrido de lo normal. Pero… ya habrá un momento donde me pueda divertir contigo, Hina-chan – al decir eso desapareció.

- Qué…

- El suele ser así, pero es un tipo bueno – interrumpió el ultimo acompañante

- Ah… gracias

- Bien, yo también me voy, sólo quería saber la causa por la que Sasuke se fue

Dicho eso, también se desapareció.

Puede que no fueran tenebrosos, pero en cierto modo… eran simpáticos.

Suspiré ante mi comentario. Me sentí la única presencia de aquél lugar. Inspeccioné mis alrededores, era una casa grande. Muy lindo estilo. Di pocos pasos, recordé que Sasuke estaba con Karin, no quisiera "molestarlos". No sé pero me dieron unos ¿celos?.

Jah, me rei de mi misma, yo celos? De esa chica? Ni siquiera la conocía y ya me desagradaba. Pero se supone que… aún quería a Naruto. Me torné un poco nostálgica al recordar su rostro. Su sonrisa.

Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo?

* * *

- Necesito hablar con Tsunade-obaasan!! – gritó un eufórico rubio al entrar a la oficina de la Hokage.

- Qué pasa!? Que es ese tanto alboroto!? – dijo una mujer de una cabellera rubia, y de pechos muy grandes.

- Sumimasen, Hokage-sama intenté detener a Naruto pero… - hizo reverencia una pelirosa.

- No hay problema, Sakura

- No es tiempo de disculpas NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO! – alzó la voz el rubio

La Hokage estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que se le podía tener hacia aquél rubio.

- QUIERES BAJAR LA VOZ Y DECIRME QUE ES LO QUE PASA!? – LA hokage se había exasperado y perdido su paciencia.

Aquel grito hizo callar a los dos ninjas que estaban ahí. Sakura estaba un poco más acostumbrada, pero Naruto…

- Es… es Hinata.

- Hinata qué? – preguntó la Hokage recobrando la postura.

-Hinata se fue junto con Sasuke, Hokage-sama – Interfirió Sakura.

- Pero cómo dices? Eso es imposible. Hinata no tiene ningún lazo con el – dijo abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente.

- Eso pensé yo también, pero Hinata fue con él. Y no hay paradero de ella – Continuó Sakura.

Naruto dudó un poco acerca de las palabras de la pelirosa. Ya que Sasuke fue quien en verdad había ido por Hinata, no ella con él. Pero mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto, más le dolería la cabeza por eso así, decidió hacer caso a las palabras de Sakura.

- No puede ser… - exclamó la Hokage – Sakura, reune a Kakashi, dile que invoque al Escuadrón Canino, pídeles que busquen cada prenda de Hinata y graben su olor y así que busquen pistas

- Hai!

- Naruto, tú comunícales a su equipo.

- Demo… y la familia de Hinata? – preguntó Naruto

La hokage se puso a meditar un momento ¿qué le diría a Hiashi? ¿cómo se lo tomaría? Si de por sí, la trataba como una basura ¿cómo la juzgaría ahora que se había ido con el traidor de Konoha?

- De eso me encargaré yo después…

* * *

- QUE!? QUE HINATA HIZO QUE!? – gritaba un chico con cara perruna a su lado estaba otro de gafas y la mayor parte del rostro escondido. – debes estar bromeando!

- Desearía que no fuera así, demo… - el rubio apretó sus manos – no pude hacer nada.

- Esto es una locura, qué haría Hinata con él?

- Kiba, cálmate. Enojado no solucionarás nada y no hará volver a Hinata – dijo el tercero.

- No me pidas calmarme, no soy tu!

- No te hagas el sufrido, todos estamos preocupados – sentenció firmemente.

- Tsk – bufó Kiba.

- Como ya están comunicados, tenemos que ir con la Hokage a recibir órdenes.

- Hai

* * *

- Bien, como todos ustedes sabrán, Hinata salió de Konoha con Sasuke, cosa que nos ha dejado sin habla.

El equipo Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai estaban reunidos para aceptar las misiones que vendrían.

- Su misión, es… ir en busca de Sasuke y traer a Hinata junto con él.

* * *

- Jooooh, yo misma me pierdo en este laberinto – bufé. Esta casa si era un total laberinto, para qué quieren un laberinto de casa?

Giré la perilla de la puerta que estaba junto a mí. Metí mi cabeza un poco para ver que había ahí demo…

Lo que ví me había dejado sin palabras.

- Sumimasen, no interrumpo.

Y volví a cerrar la puerta. Salí huyendo de aquél lugar.

No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos habían visto hace unos escasos momentos. Pero en qué momento decidí abrir la puerta!? Esperaba encontrarme con cualquier otra cosa, no sé, perros muertos, humanos muertos, LO QUE SEA, pero encontrar a Sasuke…

Ay no!

Topé con algo duro y caí al piso ferozmente. Alzé la mirada y observé que se trataba de Juugo, cuando lo ví, sonreí. El me miró raro y cómo no? Si en la primera impresión se quedó con esa imagen de mí.

Me ofreció su mano para poder levantarme y agradecí.

- Qué pasó? Viste un fantasma? – Preguntó extrañado y viendo la dirección del pasillo de donde yo venía.

- Me hubiera gustado ver eso… - susurré

Juugo se quedó en silencio un momento. Al parecer estaba meditando.

- Sooka! – dijo alzando el dedo índice – Lo que tu viste fue a Sasuke y a Ka –

- SI! Eso ví y… no lo repitas – pedí un poco sonrojada.

- Joo, no debería sorprenderte de ahora en adelante. Siempre hace eso cuando regresa de algún mandado o cosa que hace – asi es como él –

- No digas nada ya! – me apené de sólo pensarlo e imaginarlo de nuevo, que asqueroso.

Juugo se había sorprendido ante la conducta de Hinata, le pareció un poco tierna la forma en que se enojaba… o en la que se ponía celosa.

Pude ver que hizo una mirada pícara, me asusté un poco y reí nerviosamente.

- Nee, Hina-chan, no estarás… celosa? – me preguntó mientras poco a poco se iba acercando a mi oreja. El sólo roce de su aliento me hizo temblar.

- S-sappari!

* * *

- Nee, Sasuke. Qué fue eso? – preguntó una voz muy femenina con un toque demasiado sensual.

- No lo sé – dijo alejándose del cuello de ésta – pero al parecer alguien nos vió.

* * *

- Juugo-kun podrías decirme ¿qué horas son?

- Umh… deben de ser como las 12… apenas ¿Por?

- ¿Alguien cocina en esta casa? – pregunté

- Pues verás – dijo haciendo una cara demasiado desagradable – Karin cocina, pero seamos sinceros. Cocina como es de santa.

Ese comentario me hizo reir… pero volví a recordar lo que había visto hace unos momentos…

- Qué tal si me llevas a la cocina y hago de comer? – sonreí ampliamente.

- Cocinas!? – preguntó con una cara demasiado infantil, cosa que me sorprendió – de ser así, vamos!

Me tomó de la mano y salió corriendo de ahí. Era demasiado veloz, ya que en un poco rato habíamos llegado.

Al entrar, ví todo un desorden. Los platos fuera de su lugar, sartenes sucios, el lavaplatos lleno de agua y al lado había una pila enorme de platos que hace mucho no habían lavado. Todo estaba sucio, mesas, estufa, repisa, hasta las sillas. Hoy iba a tener un duro trabajo.

- En serio, aceptas comida de éste lugar? – pregunté un poco nerviosa.

- Sí… es lo que hay, demasiado deprimente.

- Bien, pues qué esperamos. A ponernos a limpiar!

- Nani!?

* * *

Sappari: para nada, en absoluto; de ningún modo.

JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bien tardada yo TT.

Gomeen, pero es que no se me ocurria nada! Estaba en cero, no tenia imaginación ni nada ;O;!!

Gracias a todos los reviews, les juro, les prometo que los contestaré en el próximo capítulo ;O;.

Son Dioses por llegar hasta aquí dejando un review :3.


	6. Chapter 6

- Hina-chan, cómo es posible que limpies tan rápido? – masculló Juugo cansadamente mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mesa ahora ya limpia.

Y es que lo que pasa, es que habíamos estado limpiando toda la tarde, pero yo tenía más habilidad porque… bueno; siempre limpiaba la pensión Hyuuga, papá decía que sólo serviría como servidumbre…

Pude sentir la mirada de Juugo-kun sobre mí así que rápidamente cambié mi semblante y logré poner uno más feliz y sonriente.

- Lo que pasa es que yo soy mujer – reí al decirlo mientras secaba mis manos con una pequeña toalla que había al lado mio.

- Estás diciendo que los hombres no pueden en la cocina? – entró un tercero. Reconocía la voz, era Suigetsu. Me sorprendió el modo en el que lo dijo, ya que fue como que un puchero y reclamo.

- Sólo digo que las mujeres son más aseadas y prácticas – traté de justificar pero a la vez con algo de orgullo.

- Sorekara… Karin es sólo mujer por los pechos? – tiró en burla Suigetsu. Yo me apené ante el comentario, pero mentiría si dijera que no me causó risa.

- Eso es de mala educación, Suigetsu-kun – dije como pude para que no se viera mi burla.

- Oh, vamos Hina-chan, admite que también te dio risa – dijo al acercarse a mi y rodearme con su brazo por el cuello en un semi-abrazo… si se podía llamar así.

- Suigetsu-kun… yo… - dije totalmente avergonzada daba pena que te descubrieran tan vilmente.

Miré con suplica a Juugo, pidiendo mudamente que me ayudara ante la situación, a lo que pudo entenderme ya que del momento, se acercó a nosotros dos y quitó el brazo de mi cuello y separandolo de mi. Suigetsu hizo cara de fastidio, daba risa de verlos a esos dos, pero quién lo diría… me siento más bien con el enemigo que con los que se suponia eran mis camaradas.

A mi mente vino una situación con Kiba y Shino, la verdad es que los extrañaba demasiado, a mi equipo… nada más.

Después de ayudarme, Juugo salió de la cocina en silencio. Suigetsu y yo nos le quedamos viendo en silencio hasta que desapareció de nuestra vista.

- Y bien… Hina-chan… en qué iba? – preguntó pícaramente acercandose a mi, acorralandome entre una esquina de la cocina.

Sentí cómo rozaba mis labios con los suyos, me estremecí. Sentía su respiración demasiado en mi y su fragancia estaba mareandome, no es que oliera mal si no que, no estaba acostumbrada a esta 'cercanía'.

Apoyé mis brazos en la barra, sentía que me caería en cualquier momento.

- Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo… - dijo una voz ya muy conocida – al parecer se están divirtiendo.

Era él. Sasuke. Suigetsu y yo abrimos los ojos en modo de sorpresa y ví claramente un sonrojo en su rostro, muy leve, pero debido a la cercanía se apreciaba demasiado fácil. Me giré hacia la derecha, logrando zafarme de Suigetsu y mirando el lavaplatos. No sabía cómo lidiar ante aquella situación.

- Nee, Sasuke, déjalos… no te olvides que nosotros…

Qué!? Era la tipa esa… hablando de 'eso' y sin ningún rastro de vergüenza. Me enfadé por un momento. Vaya que sí era una tipa demasiado odiosa. Pensé en Sakura un momento, pero no podía compararla con ella… simplemente, Karin ganaba en muchos aspectos.

- Apenas dejan la cocina limpia y ya quieren ensuciarla – retó Sasuke.

- Pues mientras esté alguien quien la limpie no creo que haya problema ¿o sí? – dije retándole con el mismo tono de voz y ya totalmente girada.

Karin y Suigetsu, se soprendieron.

Sasuke me lanzó una mirada demasiado severa pero supe soportarla, si soportaba las de mi padre, que no soportara las de un niño chiflado y caprichoso. Estuvo un tiempo mirándome así al igual que yo lo miraba. Activó el sharingan, pero aún así seguí mirándolo fíjamente. Ambos estabamos peleando en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos daba signos de retractarse de sus palabras. Karin no se le acercaba a Sasuke por el miedo que le tenían. Al final, Sasuke cedió molesto e hizo sorprender más a los otros dos presentes.

- Como sea – bufó mientras cerraba los ojos – si vas a ser útil en ésta casa, más vale que empieces a cocinar.

- No necesito que me lo recuerde, Uchiha-san – dije con un tonito de voz algo altanero. Mentalmente, me estaba carcomiendo de risa, y es que cómo no reir ante tal comportamiento tan infantil como el de Sasuke?

El pelinegro tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban ahí disponibles. Karin, dudosa, tomó asiento también y así fue que Suigetsu también se sentó.

El olor a cocina poco a poco inundaba sus narices. Sonreía al ver que todo estaba realmente bien. Las verduras estaban en su punto. La carne muy bien cocida y suave. Pude sentir una mirada posar sobre mi, supuse que sería Suigetsu ya que ante la escena anterior…

Cuando ya hube acabado, todo lucía realmente bien. Puse la comida en los platos y los deposité en la mesa, sonreí cuando tocó el turno de entregarle la comida a Sasuke, cosa que lo fastidió un poco, pero aún así, me dio risa.

- Alguien sabe a dónde fue Juugo? – pregunté inocentemente.

- Mmmh nho lo shé – 'dijo' Suigetsu, ya que rápidamente había empezado a 'devorar' la comida – oyeh eshtoh ehta reahlmnteh sabroso!

- Que bien que te haya gustado, Suigetsu-kun – me sentí alagada ante su comentario – si me permiten iré a llamar a Juugo.

Y así fue como salí de la cocina a buscar a donde fuera a Juugo.

* * *

- Nee, Sasuke ¿quién es esa mocosa? – preguntó Karin.

- Alguien importante para el equipo – contestó tranquilamente mientras intentaba comer. Hacía mucho que no podía apreciar el olor a cocina. Le recordó vagamente a su madre…

- Esperen… Hina-chan dijo que iría por Juugo…

* * *

- Juugo-kun? – pronuncié su nombre variamente esperando una respuesta.

- …

- Dónde podrá estar?

Mientras más pasos daba, podía percibir el sonido de unos gemidos, más bien, lamentos… o tal vez gritos?

- Al que se me ponga enfrente… lo asesinaré – susurraba

Pude escuchar muy poco y me acerqué a una puerta al parecer de ahí provenían aquellas palabras. Giré la perilla de la puerta cuidadosamente y me asomé. A pesar de que fuera de día, aquel cuarto estaba oscuro, pero una pequeña línea de luz dejaba apreciar el rostro de Juugo. Ahí estaba.

- Juugo-kun… estás bien? – pregunté preocupada acercándomele a el poco a poco.

Fugazmente sentí cómo oprimían mi cuello. Juugo estaba ahorcándome. No sabía a que se debía. Mi respiración estaba demasiado escasa.

- J-juugoh-k-kun – supliqué. Traté de mirarlo a los ojos, y pude observar que su aspecto era totalmente diferente al de hace poco rato.

Sentía que me decaía; mi vista estaba nublada. No podía apreciar casi nada.

- Juugoh…kun… y-yo… no te haré… daño… onegai – supliqué de nuevo.

Miré sus ojos.

Poco a poco respiraba con mayor facilidad. Me había soltado y se había alejado unos pasos. Tosí por la falta de aire. Pero no estaba enojada ni asustada con él.

- Que bien… que estés mejor – le sonreí sinceramente – vamos, hice de comer – invité ofreciendole la mano.

- Y-yo…

- Impresionante – dijo una voz atrás. Era Suigetsu – Nadie además de Sasuke podía frenar el lado asesino de Juugo. En verdad que eres especial, Hina-chan – dijo sorprendido.

Detrás de él estaba Karin y Sasuke viento atónitos la escena.

- Vamos, todo está bien, no te preocupes, Suigetsu-kun – dije – Juugo-kun ya se encuentra mejor ¿verdad? – giré para verlo de nuevo.

- Sí, arigatô

- No hay problema – le sonreí nuevamente.

* * *

La comida había pasado de lo normal… si es que podía llamarse así. Suigetsu tenía un gran apetito así que terminé dándole un poco de lo que me tocaba a mí. Juugo comía en silencio y Karin sólo fastidiaba a Sasuke.

Suigetsu ha sido muy amable conmigo últimamente. Estos últimos 10 días que he estado con ellos han sido muy buenos. Suigetsu siempre me hacía reir en todos momentos. Juugo, con un carácter parecido al de Shino, reía muy poco, pero se veía que se divertía con Suigetsu. Eran los dos muy unidos aunque no lo pareciera.

Karin siempre estaba oculta en algún lugar con Sasuke. Siempre estaban juntos. Me daba lata tener que soportarlos pero bueno… no creo que me importe demasiado.

Los únicos momentos en que podía ver al pelinegro eran en las comidas, pero se le veía demasiado serio. Ésta última vez, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sasuke se quedó en la cocina mientras yo estaba limpiando la mesa.

Me miraba fijamente, hasta pesaba su mirada en mi espalda.

Cuando terminé traté de salir de la cocina pero me tomó del brazo, impidiéndome el paso.

Suspiré cansada, no queriendo tener que hablar con él. Pero el niño caprichoso ya lo había decidido.

- No me gusta que me eviten – sentenció.

- No lo evito, Uchiha-san, sólo pensé que tendría cosas más importantes que hacer – contesté.

- Tsk, no vengas con esas – dijo con fastidio – Al parecer te llevas demasiado bien con Suigetsu, yo no te traje aquí para que anduvieras de –

- Perdóneme, Uchiha-san. Yo no estoy aquí como usted con Karin – dije herida. Acaso me estaba tratando de cualquiera?

Al parecer el comentario le caló y se enojó ya que lo pude sentir cuando apretó más mi brazo. Tenía una fuerza muy grande y al parecer no podía controlarla con una mujer.

- No era usted el que le dijo algo de sensibilidad con las mujeres a Naruto-kun? – reté a Sasuke.

- Bah, no me compares con ese dobe. Estoy por muy alto respecto a el – dijo arrogantemente con una de sus típicas sonrisas llenas de orgullo.

- No lo creo así, Uchiha-san, el hace todo lo posible por sus amigos, aún cuando éstos sean tan ciegos y no sepan apreciar lo que se les está ofreciendo…

- Ah, claro. Te entiendo. Así como te utilizó para poder ganarte en esa pelea? Vaya, qué amigos – se bufó con una risa demasiado arrogante.

Me había herido. Me sentía fatal con ese comentario. Bajé mi mirada, evitando que mirara mi rostro lleno de lágrimas. No sabía como lidiar con esto…

- Si no le molesta… estoy cansada. Deseo ir a la cama – dije como pude evitando el llanto.

- Los sentimientos te hacen débil… por eso eres débil… - dijo acercandome más a el.

- … - simplemente guardé silencio.

Cuando ya no pude sentir esa opresión en el brazo, me fui de aquel lugar. No quería estar más ahí.

* * *

- Ya van 10 días y no encontramos rastro de Sasuke ni de Hinata ¿qué haremos? – preguntó fastidiado un rubio.

- Tranquilo, los canes están haciendo lo posible para poder encontrar una sóla fragancia similar a la de los dos. Sólo espera – dijo un hombre ya adulto que tenía cubierta la mitad de su rostro.

- Pero Kakashi-sensei … - se quejó de nuevo un rubio mientras saltaba de un arbol a otro, siguiendo a aquel peliblanco antes nombrado.

- Paciencia… -

Pasaron pocos minutos para que un perro pug se pusiera delante de ellos.

- Los hemos encontrado –

* * *

Qué tal? Está corto ;;?

Bien pues ya actualizé dos veces casi… amm… seguidas xD?

Bueno, pues qué decirles, gracisa por sus reviews, ahora los veré :3:

**Hinatauchiha20**: Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, es que quiero agregarle como que humor y ahí cosillas :3. Gracias :3. **E.j**, pues aquí la actualizacion, gracias por tus alagos al fic :3 me haces feliz ;O;. **Miyuky-san**: hahahaha xD, si, hasta a mi me dio coraje el capitulo, pero es lo que le da el toque mágico, gracias :3. **DarkMikoto**, pues aquí la actualización, espero te guste :3.** Luz estrella**: gracias gracias :3. y sí, sólo por ti haré que sea muy celoso :3. **HarmoniaLove**: Aquí al conti :3. Espero te guste si :L?

No recibí muchos reviews D: Pero bueno D:!!

Dedicado especialmente a los que me mandaron los reviews. Gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo :3.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

- Estás seguro de lo que dices, Pakkun!? – gritó un rubio lleno de ansias y alegría.

- Sí, fue demasiado difícil poder localizar bien el olor ya que al parecer han sido muy cuidadosos y pusieron una barrera donde se neutralizaba todo tipo de olor – dijo el perro al brincar de árbol en árbol.

- Eso es genial… al fin podré traer de vuelta a Sasuke… - Pensó Naruto – y poder disculparme con Hinata ante tal actitud tan inmadura

* * *

- Ne, Hina-chan cuándo será la hora de comer? – preguntó en forma de puchero un peliceleste con su pintuaguda dentadura.

- Aún no es la hora, sólo espera – le dije sonriendo.

Me llevaba demasiado con Suigetsu, era como un hermano para mí aunque se comportara de una forma demasiado infantil cuando se trabada de la comida, solía pelear con Karin por ésta, pero siempre yo terminaba dándole un postre extra… no es que me incomodara darle de más pero cuando todos iban a dormir, o a hacer cualquier cosa, sentía la mirada de Sasuke fríamente en mí.

- Pero tengo hambre – hizo un puchero de nuevo

- Bien dicen que la paciencia es una virtud… acaso el gran Suigetsu-kun no tiene esa gran virtud? – me burlé de el, tratando de convencerle para que esperara un poco más.

Su sonrojo no pasó desapercibido y pude notar su nerviosismo y al poco rato giró la cabeza hacia dirección contraria.

- Féh, claro que la poseo…

Reí abiertamente hacia él.

* * *

Hoy al despertar tuve un presentimiento demasiado raro, sentía que algo iba a sudecer, a cada rato mi corazón se detenía de repente y me mareaba poco a poco, Suigetsu tuvo que acompañarme varias veces a mi habitación, me sentía feliz por el grado de preocupación que el tenía hacia mi, Suigetsu era demasiado tierno…

Al fin, a la hora de la comida Suigetsu devoró como siempre su comida haciendo un desastre, pero bueno, el me hacía sonreir mucho. Noté que Sasuke no estaba presente, se me hacía raro así que decidí llevarle la comida hasta su habitación.

Al estar frente a la puerta, una gota de sudor recorrió mi mejilla, estaba nerviosa, y si no estaba en el mejor aspecto… Ay no!

Toqué levemente la puerta; al no recibir respuesta entré preocupada. Estaba todo a oscuras ya que en la habitación de Sasuke no había cómo llegara la luz. Agradecí infinitamente que no estuviera cerrada la puerta ya que sería una lata abrir la puerta con toda bandeja de comida en las manos. Entré totalmente pero no veía ni un solo rastro de "vida" por así decirlo.

Suspiré resignada, _tal vez salió _pensé. Salí de nuevo de aquella habitación y al girar hacia la cocina un pecho masculino topó conmigo haciendo tirarme encima la sopa que había hecho, como estaba ligeramente caliente mascullé un gemido de dolor, me había caído en la parte del pecho y un poco en el vientre.

Alzé la mirada y era la persona que buscaba, tenía una cara de disgusto, le había manchado la yukata.

- G-g-go-gomen-gomen! N-no… y-yo…f-f-ue un a-accidente… y-yo… g-omen – traté de hablar como pude.

- Patética -

- … - de nuevo había empezado con sus "halagos del día".

Como instinto recogí la bandeja y el plato tirado, como consecuencia, obviamente el plato se había quebrado, no me importó que me cortara o lastimara, Sasuke era un maldito, un verdadero maldito.

Al finalizar tomé todo y me quise apartar de ahí, pero me tomó el brazo, yo como inercia apreté las manos lastimándome más, solté un quejido.

- Por qué huyes? – preguntó fríamente, sentía como sus palabras eran punzadas hacía mi.

- … -

Sabía que le molestaba que no le respondiera, sabía que le molestaba que huyera de él, que lo ignorara, porque para un Uchiha su orgullo era primero y ser ignorado por un "ser inferior" debía ser un golpe duro para su gran orgullo que lo único que hacía era cegarlo totalmente de la realidad.

- Te pregunté algo así que contesta – sentí como las vibraciones en él cambiaban, su voz se hacía más agresiva. Temí.

Una gota de sangre paró con el piso. El único sonido que se pudo percibir. Poco a poco aumentaban los goteos.

Al fin me había soltado, me había vuelto a herir.

* * *

Sentía las gotas del agua por mi cuerpo limpiando la sangre de mis brazos. El agua terminaba roja, me mareé un poco. Trataba de asimilar todo… durante los 10 días Sasuke siempre había sido muy frío conmigo, demasiado. No sé que pretendía, que tramaba o qué quería finalizar. Suigetsu me dijo que no me preocupara que el solía ser así, pero el aliento fue poco hasta que las "agresiones" ya eran demasiado directas hacia mí.

Terminando de bañarme, salí y busqué unas vendas para limpiar mis manos; las vendé y después me puse un pantalón negro pesquero, junto con una camisa blanca de cuello mao sin mangas. Al terminar mire el piso, estaban los restos del plato, no fui a tirarlos a la cocina para que no vieran que me había lastimado y no quería preocuparlos en vano.

Suspiré al entrar a la cocina, para mi suerte sólo estaba Suigetsu… sirviéndose más comida. Reí al verlo y el al darse cuenta de mi presencia soltó el plato que tenía en las manos y tiró la sopa que había. Una gota de sudor pasó por mi mejilla, que nervioso era Suigetsu. Suspiré y puse los restos del plato que hace poso se habían roto en la basura.

Suigetsu me miró preocupado.

- De nuevo discutiste con él? – dijo seriamente.

- Como de costumbre – le contesté limpiando el desastre que había hecho Suigetsu – no es nada grave.

- Y que le pasó a tu mano? – preguntó mas acercándose a mi y tomando mi mano. – También es costumbre esto?

- No te preocupes, sólo que cuando iba con Sasuke-san me tropecé y cayeron los platos… - mentí, me dolía mentirle a Suigetsu, ya que el se preocupaba demasiado por mí.

- Que no pase de nuevo – y con eso me dio un beso en la frente. Casi saliendo de la cocina me alcanzó a decir…

- _Perdona el mugrero!_

Dejé salir un largo suspiro. Suigetsu era demasiado lindo conmigo, pero yo…

(!)

Una explosión había hecho eco en los pasillos de aquel lugar.

Me asusté, qué había pasado?

Activé mi Byakugan sin pensarlo dos veces. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo… era Naruto.

Salí corriendo de la cocina y en el camino me encontré a Suigetsu y a Juugo.

- Qué fue eso!? – preguntó Suigetsu – Nos atancan!

Dudé en contestar… pero debía hacerlo.

- E-es… es Naruto-kun.

- Pero qué dices? Estás segura de eso Hinata? – cuestionó Juugo.

- Tiene que ser, no seas idiota, Juugo, no ves que tiene activo el Byakugan?

- Es un impulso el preguntar si se está correcto! Idiota!

- Impulso mis…

- Basta. Calmense, hay que comunicar a Sasuke-san de esto – dije lo mas seria que pude, mi corazón estaba al mil al poder sentir de nuevo el chakra de Naruto. No sabía si estar feliz… o preocupada.

- Si, tienes razón… perdóna al idiota de Suigetsu – dijo Juugo, Suigetsu iba a reprochar, pero se supo contener.

Corrimos hacia donde podría estar Sasuke, aquel lugar era enormemente extenso, yo creo que para cuando pasara algo semejante a esto, sea difícil de que los puedan encontrar.

Para lástima no estaba. Así que los tres optamos por ir a ver qué pasaba donde se encontraba Naruto.

Los inmensos rayos del sol me impedían ver con claridad y puse mi brazo para poder divisar con claridad.

- Hinata! – se escuchó mi nombre en todo el lugar. Era él. Era Naruto.

No supe cómo reaccionar, varias lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas, no sé si era felicidad o qué.

Suigetsu me miró de reojo, y me tomó de la mano. Aquello me trajo a la realidad, ahora todos me trataban de traidora. Sequé mis lágrimas con brusquedad, no dejaría que Naruto me viera débil, claro que no.

Junto a Naruto se encontraba Sakura, Sai, Kakashi y un perro… no recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

- Vaya, vaya, al parecer vinieron los _amiguitos _de Hyuuga a salvarla – dijo burlonamente Suigetsu.

- Déjate de palabras y pelea! – gritó Naruto acercándose a Suigetsu.

- Ven hacia acá y verás como te pateo, imbécil!

Naruto corrió hacia Suigetsu con toda intención de matarlo. Pero yo no podía dejar que le hiciera eso, simplemente no.

- Déjalo en paz!

- Hinata… que te pasa!? Ellos son el enemigo! Que no entiendes!? – dijo Naruto. – Por qué lo defendiste?

- Si ellos son el enemigo… yo también, soy otra traidora más!

Y con eso golpée a Naruto con todas mis fuerzas, en verdad me dolía, pero que podía hacer?

Sakura fue inmediatamente a atender a Naruto, y Suigetsu me miró en modo de complicidad.

Kakashi apareció de lado mio rápidamente, no pude verlo, no sé como pude distraerme tanto, al parecer esto había sido planeado como una emboscada.

- Debes de volver Hinata, todos están muy preocupados por ti.

- Ya no soy una niña, Kakashi-sensei.

- Si dices que no eres una niña, deberías de pensar como un adulto lo hace, y recapacitar lo que estás haciendo, haces que personas se preocupen por ti, y tú ni lo agradeces? Ni piensas en eso!?

- Yo… no les he pedido que vengan por mí. Yo seguí a Sasuke por mi propia cuenta.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro desganado.

- Tampoco te importa lo que piense de ti tu maestro? Kurenai?

Kurenai… Kurenai-sensei… era cierto, que pensaría de mi? No pude evitar ponerme nostálgica, aquella mujer era como una madre, siempre se preocupaba por mí y había tomado cargo sobre mi… Pero estas son las consecuencias de cuando una persona toma decisiones demasiado arriesgadas… y las cosas que suceden cuando uno está cegado por el amor. Yo estoy con Sasuke para poder traerlo a Konoha, para que Naruto esté feliz… pero así suelen salir las cosas…

- Por ahora… sólo pienso en mi.

Y con eso, saqué un kunai que estaba en mi pierna derecha y me alejé lo mas que pude, para después lanzarlo hacia Kakashi, pero como era de esperarse de un gran ninja Jounin, lo esquivó con gran facilidad.

Juugo y Suigetsu me siguieron. Íbamos a pelear contra el equipo Kakashi.

- Hinata, estás lista? – Preguntó divertido Suigetsu

- Claro!

- Ellos son cuatro… cinco contando al perro. Nosotros sólo tres.

- No creo que haya problema ahora – Dijo una voz adicional, era Karin. Me sentía feliz por que ella estuviera ahora aquí – Dudo mucho que el perro luche, así que somos cuatro contra cuatro. Yo iré contra esa de pelo rosa.

Pude ver que en los ojos de Karin habían anhelos de querer pelear, estaba divertida.

- Iré en contra del Jounin – dijo Juugo.

- Yo en contra del de top… no creo que encuentres problema en ir contra Naruto, ne, Hinata?

- No, por supuesto que no.

- Entonces, a pelear!

* * *

- Parece que optaron por pelear… en fin, que se le va a hacer – dijo Kakashi – al parecer ya escogieron su contrincante… entonces, prepárense.

- Hinata… - murmuró Naruto.

* * *

- Así que tu eras la compañera de Sasuke cuando eran pequeños? – Pregunto Karin un poco enojada – tienes cara de una niña fofa.

- No me subestimes, cara de zorra – dijo acercándose a ella con el puño preparado para golpearla.

- Se nota que Sasuke nunca te ha tocado – reto al estar a muy corta distancia de ella y ambas golpeándose.

- Que dijiste!? – pregunto Sákura exasperada ante aquel comentario

- Que Sasuke NUNCA te ha tocado – contestó con superioridad Karin – nadie tocaría a una niña tan idiota como tú – simplemente no tienes los dotes.

- Urusai!!! – gritó ofendida – no necesito ser una zorra para que se fijen en mi!

- Feh, ilusa.

Sakura se había acercado a Karin con otro golpe preparado, pero fácilmente lo esquivo y se puso un poco atrás de ella, juntando ambas manos y golpeando la espalda de la pelirosa.

Sakura solo pudo gritar del dolor.

- Una menos.

* * *

Yo estaba tratando de demostrar lo mejor de mi, de poder ir en contra de Naruto, pero no podía, algo me lo estaba impidiendo…

Corrí hacía el y activé mi Byakugan, pude ver que Karin ya había lastimado a Sakura, Suigetsu tenia un poco de dificultades con Sai, nada grave, y Juugo estaba peleando al mismo nivel que Kakashi, aunque Kakashi se veía en desventaja.

- Hinata, no debes hacer esto, por favor…

- Ni siquiera sabes la razón de por qué lo hago, no puedes juzgarme! - dicho eso, le dí una palmada fuerte al pecho, tratando de obstaculizar su flujo del chakra. Sólo pudo soltar un quejido de dolor y me tomó de la mano, halándome hacia el y cayendo sobre el.

- Te lo repito, no debes hacer esto… - dijo seriamente.

- Tu… no sabes… - conteste golpeando su pecho – no sabes lo que pasa.

- Hina-chan…

Lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, me dolía, más de lo que había pensado, no podía seguir, por un momento pensé en dejar ir todo, en volver con Naruto, en ser "felices"… pero sólo fue eso, un pensamiento.

- Gomen…

Me puse de pie y me alejé de el.

- No puedo volver a la aldea. Este… éste es mi camino del ninja.

- Eso no puede ser el camino de un ninja, un ninja siempre sigue lo correcto, siempre va por el camino del bien, no se va a lo más fácil. No me puedo permitir perder a otro de mis amigos, no puedo perderte, Hinata.

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras. No sabía que pensar, que quería decir?

Me giré hacia él, ya estaba de pie, y con un semblante frio. Más frio que nostálgico.

Una ola de viento se hizo presente, y detrás mio apareció una silueta.

Todos voltearon hacia tal presencia de chakra, sin duda era Sasuke.

Pude ver la reacción de Naruto, sentí un impulso sobre el, de querer venir por él.

- Ves Naruto? Hinata me pertenece, ahora es mía y no puedes hacer nada que lo evite – dijo a la vez que ponía su mano derecha en mi hombro – has perdido tu oportunidad.

- Serás… - masculló Naruto – Hinata no tiene dueño, no es un juguete!

- Ah… pero bien que tu si jugaste con sus sentimientos. Los usabas como debilidad para ver si podría ir contigo… pero como dije, ella me pertenece y por tanto, no puede irse.

Me molesté un poco al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke… pero eran verdad, por mas dolorosas que fueran eran verdad.

Sentí como en con sus dedos tocaba mi cuello y empezó a arder. Me hinqué en el piso y cubrí mi rostro, me dolía de verdad.

Respiré agitadamente no sabia que me había hecho. No sé como pero algo me hizo levantarme.

Se levantó mi rostro y Naruto me miró con la misma expresión que cuando me fui.

- Lo ves? Es mía.

Giré mi cabeza hacia Sasuke, y pude ver varias marcar a mitas de su cuerpo.

* * *

Aquí esta!

Perdonen el GRAN retraso, pero no se me ocurria nada, aparte tenia exámenes, nueva escuela y cosas así ;_;.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, se los agradezco mucho, ustedes lectores so n muy importantes para mi, gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias. En el próximo capítulo agradeceré como se debe.

Recuerden, ustedes son dioses :D!!!

Death the Kid


End file.
